Everyone's Favorite Spider
by Pink Prickly Pears
Summary: Just some one-shots about Tony Stark and Peter Parker. I am taking prompts. Check this out if you like Irondad or Spiderson, or just some funny/heartbreaking/happy Spiderman stories.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker swung around New York City, marvelling at the fact that Flash hadn't found out that he was Spiderman yet. The way Flash talked about Spiderman...it was like he knew him! Peter smiled under his mask, knowing that if Flash found out **Peter** was Spiderman, all thoughts of liking him would leave.

Peter swung into an open window of the Stark Tower and called, "Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Is Mr Stark here?"

"Hello, Mr Parker," the voice said smoothly. "Mr Stark is out at the moment, he said to tell you that there is food in the fridge if you need it."

Peter nodded, but surprisingly he didn't feel like eating. Sure, he skipped breakfast...and lunch...but the thought of food made him feel sick. He collapsed on the couch, suddenly tired. He got enough sleep last night, but his blinks were longer than usual. Peter didn't want to make a mess, but he got so cold, so fast. "Where-where are the blankets?" he asked, a yawn interrupting his words.

"There in the closet by the bathroom, but I don't see-" F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice was cut off as Peter all but ran to the closet. Pulling out the largest, heaviest blanket he could find, Peter moved back to the couch.

He was just...so..._tired…_

* * *

Peter awoke from his sleep to the sound of Tony Stark leaning over him, speaking worriedly.

"Kid, are you okay? It's eighty-three degrees out, why are you under a blanket?"

Peter coughed weakly, then said, "I'm...cold. So, so cold. Sorry…"

Tony felt Peter's forehead and said worriedly, "Kid, you're burning up! J.A.R.V.I.S. read his vitals."

The AI's voice washed over Peter as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Peter groaned as sharp pains stabbed his head. He was sick. There was no other explanation. But, he can't be sick, he has to go home to Aunt May!

"Pete? I asked you a question." Peter shook his head and blearly looked up at Tony.

"Sorry, Mr Stark, I didn't hear you...wh-what was the question again?"

"Have you eaten anything today?"

Peter shook his head, then winced as the movement sent spikes of pain through his skull.

"You haven't eaten? Kid...Can you stand?" Tony didn't know what to say. Sure, Peter and Aunt May didn't have the most money, but didn't they still have **food**? After this was over, Tony vowed, he would give them money, whether they wanted it or not.

"I-I don't think…'m sorry." Peter said, looking down at his hands. He didn't want Mr Stark to see him like this, all sick and...not him. He's Spiderman, he shouldn't be sick. Peter sat up slowly and Tony put his arm around his waist.

Slowly, they made their way to a spare bedroom. Peter didn't resist as Tony helped him lie down in the bed. "I'm pretty sure you're sick. Let's call May." Tony said, pulling out his phone to call her.

"Hello?" Aunt May said. Peter could hear the fear in her voice.

"It-it's me, Peter," Peter said, putting his hand over his eyes.

"Oh! Peter, where are you?"

Peter was about to respond, but he was overcome by coughs. Curling up into a ball, he waited for it to pass. Tony rubbed his back and said, "He's with me. Pete's a little sick, so I'll keep him here till it passes."

"You're sick? What happened?" Aunt May's voice was filled with worry.

"F-Flu...noth-nothing that bad." Peter was still on his side, shaking slightly from the cold. Tony felt his forehead, only to find it was still very hot.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to work. Text me if anything happens." Aunt May said, then hanging up.

Peter knew what was coming before it happened. He tried to run to the bathroom, and he made it, but just barely. After throwing up, Peter lay on the floor, eyes filling with tears.

Tony cleaned up the toilet and got a cold washcloth to put on Peter's forehead. "I'm sorry...I tried to get here faster, I tried…" Peter whimpered.

"No, you made it. It wasn't your fault." Tony said softly, helping Peter get back to bed. "Here, I'll go get the trash can so you don't have to walk as far next time."

Peter curled up into a tight ball and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt absolutely awful. With his enhanced healing factors, this stuff shouldn't be happening. He was fine this morning...what happened?

He was so sweaty, the bedsheets were already soaked through. _The bedsheets._ "Mr Stark? Who's room am I in? I do-don't want to mess up anything…"

"It's a spare bedroom," Tony said. Peter could hear the smile in his voice. "Even if it wasn't spare, it doesn't matter. Not your fault."

Peter sighed. "It-it is my fault. I shouldn't be sick, I'm Spiderman! I should be helping people, not stuck here in bed." Peter was going to say more, but he threw up. Thankfully, most of it landed in the basket, but some of it didn't make it.

Peter turned away from Tony and buried his face in the sheets. Tony cleaned up the mess then sat down next to Peter. He knew how the kid didn't like to be taken care of, but what was Tony supposed to do, just leave him? Tony didn't realise Peter was crying until the kid started sniffling.

"Mr Stark, 'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have co-come, I don't wanna be a burden, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

Peter would've kept going, but Tony placed a hand on his back, making Peter flinch. "Hey, Pete, look at me." When Peter didn't, Tony sighed and said, "Peter, come on. If you don't look at me, I'll break out the full name."

Peter slowly rolled over to face Tony. _Kid's a mess_ thought Tony, seeing the snot and tears running down Peter's face.

"You're not a burden and it's not your fault. If anything, it's my fault. I should've seen sooner-but blame isn't going to do anything. Listen, you sleep tonight, then tomorrow we'll watch all the Star Wars you want."

"Thanks, Mr Stark...you're the-the best." Peter closed his eyes and fell asleep. Tony was surprised he slept that quickly, but he wasn't going to wake a sick boy.

Tony slowly brushed the hair off Peter's face then said softly to the AI, "Hey, J? Alert me if anything changes."

"Yes, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. said quietly, then Tony walked out of the room.

That night, at three in the morning, J.A.R.V.I.S. told Tony that Peter was mumbling in his sleep. Tony rushed out of the room and down to Peter. What he heard made his blood run ice cold.

"No...please no...I'll do anything...don't hurt Aunt May...please I-no! Please...please...Mr Stark don't hurt Aunt May. Don't hurt her…"

Tony didn't know what to think. Didn't Peter know that he would never, **never**, hurt Aunt May? Walking slowly into the room, Tony tried not to hear Peter pleading, but it was too much. "Dim the lights, J," Tony said, then touched Peter's shoulder.

Peter flinched hard, then awoke with a start and jumped on the ceiling. His eyes were huge and they flicked around the room before landing on Tony. "No-don't do this. Stay away from her!" Peter whimpered.

Tony slowly sat down on the bed, keeping his eyes focused on Peter. "Hey, Peter. I'm not going to hurt you, or Aunt May. It's okay."

Peter relaxed, falling back onto the bed. " 'M sorry."

"Hey Peter, look at me." Peter didn't, he just hid under the covers and curled up into a ball. "Peter Benjamin Parker. Look at me."

Peter slowly got out of the covers and looked at Tony. Tony said, "Pete, I would never hurt Aunt May. I don't know what happened in your dream, but I do know that it'll never happen."

Peter nodded slowly, then closed his eyes. Tony smiled at his intern's sleeping form, then left the room quietly. There were no other disturbances that night. The next day, both Peter and Tony chose not to talk about the events that transpired last night. Peter swung out of the window after breakfast, and that was that. But Tony heard Peter whisper softly, "Thanks, Mr Stark."

Tony waited till Peter was farther away, then said, "You're welcome, kid."

* * *

**Wow. This was much longer than I expected...oops. Haha. Okay, on to important things. I'm taking prompts and updating (hopefully) every week. When school starts again my schedule is going to be a bit weird but until then... **

**Leave a review in the review box and if you have a request, either stick it in the review box or PM it to me. **

**-Pink Prickly Pears :)**


	2. Chapter 2

PassionateBookworm asked for this chapter. The prompt I used was _Could you maybe do one where Tony finds out about Flash bullying Peter because Peter comes to the tower with bruises?_ **Thanks for this prompt! I hope it was what you were wanting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, either in this chapter or the one before. Happy reading!**

Peter hoped Tony wouldn't ask about the bruises on Peter's face. It was going to be too much to explain. Peter would have to start at the beginning of the year, back to when Flash started bullying him. It really wasn't a big deal, Peter just ignored Flash most of the time. But when Tony saw his face, there would be questions. Lots and lots of questions.

"Hey, Mr Stark," Peter said as he walked into the lab. Tony didn't look up from where he was tinkering with his suit. Good.

"Hi, Pete. You ready to get to work?"

Peter set his backpack down on a chair and walked over to where Tony was, looking over his shoulder. They worked a few minutes in silence, then Tony looked up.

"What happened to your face?" Tony said, feeling a bruise.

"N-nothing. I just ran into a locker." Peter replied, trying not to chew his lip, which he did whenever he was lying. Tony stared at him for a minute, then looked back to his work. Peter sighed softly, thinking he was out of the clear. Alas, he was wrong.

"Who pushed you into a locker?"

Peter's head snapped around to look at Tony, which was all the confirmation he needed. I swear Tony thought, this kid is going to get seriously hurt someday if he doesn't talk to us. Tony set his tool down on the table and faced Peter.

"Um..it wasn't-I mean...Nobody pushed me into a locker." Peter mumbled. But he knew it was too late. When Tony gets that look on his face, it's over. Peter sighed and put his head in his hands. "His name is Flash."

Tony snorted and Peter looked up confusedly. "His name is Flash? Sorry, go on…"

Peter smiled a little then said, "He has a problem with me, 'cause I'm smarter than him. I can take care of it, Mr Stark."

Tony nodded, thinking of what he was going to do about it the next day. He could pick Peter up from school and hope Flash was there to tell him off? Or Peter said that Flash was on the Decathlon team, maybe Tony could show up at the next meeting and get Flash in trouble?

"Hey, kid, when's your next Decathlon meeting?" Tony asked nonchalantly, hoping to get any information out of Peter. But Peter was to smart for him.

"Sorry, Mr Stark, but I'd rather take care of this on my own. Sorry."

* * *

Peter thought that the day would be like any other day. He would hang out with Ned and MJ. He would go to his classes. Flash would be a jerk. Then Peter would go to the Tower and work with Tony on his suit. He wasn't expecting Tony Stark to come to pick him up from school. That was Happy's job.

"Dude, that's Tony Stark!" Ned said excitedly.

"Yeah. I don't know why he's here. Why is he here?" Peter mumbled casting an anxious glance to make sure Flash wasn't around. But Flash was there. He walked up to Tony and said loudly, "Um, excuse me, Mr Stark. I know a kid who goes to school here, says he has an internship with you. Is that true?"

Tony shrugged. "Which kid? There are a lot of them around here. Be more specific."

With a shark-like grin on his face, Flash pointed to Peter. Tony walked over to him and then said, "Yeah, this is my private intern." Then, looking closer at Peter's scared face, Tony said, "Wait...are you Flash?"

"Yes, sir. I am." Flash said, happy that Iron Man knows who he is.

Tony wasn't happy. "Listen. Don't ever make fun of Peter again. Don't even look at him. If you do, I'll personally make sure your family is sued for more than you have. Don't ever touch my ki-my intern again."

Flash's eyes widened as Tony growled the words. "Uh..yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't apologise to me."

"Sorry, Peter." Flash winced as he said the words, probably regretting all he did.

"Come on, Pete. There's something I want to show you."

They walked back to the car and Peter smiled. "Thanks, Mr Stark."

"No problem, kid. Was it too much?"

Peter shook his head as they pulled out of the school. "Naw, it was fine."

Tony smiled. "How do you feel about ice cream?"

**Review in the review box, and leave prompts in the review box or PM me. Thanks!**

**-Pink Prickly Pears :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here I am with another chapter! This one was requested by **Astronema2345 **with the prompt of **Can you do one where Peter is kidnapped along with Dr Strange in Infinity War?

**Don't own the characters and all mistakes are mine. Happy reading!**

Peter shouldn't have gotten off the bus. He should've listened to Mr Stark. But he didn't, so here he was, on an alien spaceship with someone he didn't even know. Sure, Peter tried to escape, but the alien-dude didn't let him. All Peter could do was hope that someone, anyone, would save them.

But for the time being, no one was coming. Peter tried to get out of the chains that were binding him to a pole, but they were too strong. Stupid alien technology, Peter thought savagely as he pulled.

"It's no use," The alien said, smirking. Peter could vaguely remember his name, was it, Ebony Maw? "The chains are too strong."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I know that. But here's the thing. I'm super strong. So when I get out, and I will, you will be destroyed."

Peter tried to be threatening, but it obviously wasn't working. So Peter tried the only other thing that might work. Even if it was embarrassing, Peter was ready to do anything. "Please, please let me go, please! I have a family, please…" The alien wasn't moved.

"Thanos would like to have a bargaining chip. If he has the time stone, the others might come to fight him. If he has you, they will come to fight him. And they are going to lose."

If Peter thought he was pleading before, that was nothing compared to what he was saying now. Peter was actually scared, all the blood draining out of his face. This can't be happening! Peter's panicked eyes darted around quickly, almost too quickly. The room was small. One door, which Ebony Maw was standing in front of.

Peter couldn't remember how he got there, or what happened before, back on Earth. All he could remember was going to go save Dr Strange, then getting kidnapped on the ship.

"Please…don't do this. I'll-I'll do anything, absolutely anything."

Ebony Maw shook his head. "No. You're coming with me, to see Thanos. You should be grateful." He turned and left the room.

Peter didn't want to cry in front of the alien, but now that he was alone, tears streamed down his face. He was going to die here, and so was the Wizard. But if the Wizard died, then the whole universe would die! Dr Strange comes first.

Peter tried to get to his tracker, the one piece of his suit that they had fought over. Peter always said that he was an adult, he didn't need a tracker! But Tony still put it in there. Peter only wished he could reach it.

Wait. Karen. Karen could get to the tracker. Karen could save Dr Strange. "Karen?" Peter called softly, not wanting to alert Ebony Maw. "Karen, can you please help me?"

"What do you need?"

"Please alert Mr Stark, tell him he needs to get to Dr Strange and save the Time Stone."

After a few long minutes of silence, Karen said, "Mr Stark knows."

Peter nodded, then started trying to get out of his chains again. Nothing worked. Peter cursed under his breath and tried to slide down to the floor, hoping that would loosen the chains. Peter groaned in frustration and stopped trying.

But suddenly, everything changed. "Peter? Peter can...me?" Tony's voice came through the comm, slightly staticky.

Peter jerked his head up happily. "Mr Stark!" He muttered, "Yeah, yeah I can hear you. Get Dr Strange. He has the Time Stone."

"Kid-can't hear-what?"

"Get. Dr. Strange." Peter said, overly enunciating every word. If Tony didn't hear him if Tony went for Peter instead of Dr Strange...the whole thing could be lost and Peter would've been kidnapped for nothing.

"I'm coming back for you, remember that," Tony said into Peter's ear. If only Peter could get out of these chains...they were so tight...but he just had to wait. Tony would get him out, then everything would be alright again.

After what seemed like days, but was probably an hour, Tony Stark broke into the room with his full Iron Man suit on. The face mask flipped up and Tony said worriedly, "Kid! Pete, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I-I'm fine. I can't get out." Peter must've had fear in his eyes because Tony went over to him and broke the chains with his blasters from his hands. Peter sighed in relief, then asked, "Did you get Dr Strange out? Is he safe? Is the Time Stone safe?"

"Woah, kid, slow down. Yeah, the Wizard is outta here. Now we're gonna go."

Peter hugged the Iron Man suit. "Thank you so much, Mr Stark. I thought-thank you."

Tony smiled and awkwardly patted Peter's back. The kid almost didn't make it. Tony didn't see why Peter wanted him to save Dr Strange first, if it was Tony's choice, Peter would be the priority. On second thought, that was probably why Peter chose to be picked up second. One of these days, Peter is going to learn that he comes first, Tony thought exasperatedly.

"Come on," Tony said. "We need to find Thanos. He's going to pay for everything he did."

Peter smiled into Tony's chest, knowing full well that Tony was dead serious. Nobody messed with his kid. Not even Thanos.

**Hope that was what you were wanting. Ya'll know where reviews and prompts go. **

**-Pink Prickly Pears :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter, requested by a** Guest. **The prompt was **:Protective Peter Parker fic. Basically, Tony gets kidnapped on a day out of the tower is held hostage and tied up and gagged until Spider-Man shows up. While not intending to kill anyone Peter is uncharacteristically angry towards the kidnappers not even speaking to them. This concerns Tony and asks Peter and finds out its day of his parents death.

**I had fun with this one, hope it's what you were wanting. **

**Don't own the characters and all mistakes are mine. Happy Reading!**

This day was not going well. Tony thought that it was just going to be a quick, twenty minutes tops mission. It resulted in Tony getting kidnapped. This had happened before, so Tony wasn't that scared. Well...they did have huge guns...they were slightly scary. But Tony wasn't going to admit that. He just tried to look as chill as he could, being bound and gagged to a chair.

"So." One of the goons said, "Where's the money?"

Tony could speak with the gag, he just didn't feel like it. He shrugged, then waited for the other goon to roughly shove the cloth down. "The money? Be more specific. I have money everywhere.

"Not in the mood." Goon One snarled. "You know what money."

Tony was confused. He owed money to many people. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Wait. Lemme call my intern and see if he has any idea about the money."

* * *

Peter was in his room with all the lights off when Friday called. "Mr Stark needs backup. Sending his coordinates now."

Peter groaned, then turned his tear-streaked face towards his computer, which lit up with a soft blue glow. He didn't want to get out of his bed. He just wanted to cry. This day was hard. It was always hard. His parents-Peter stopped. He needed to save Mr Stark. If he lost Tony, on today of all days…

"Tell Mr Stark I'm coming," Peter said, as he quickly got into his suit. He rushed out of the apartment quickly. "Come on come on come on…" Peter muttered as he flew across New York, searching for the warehouse Tony was in.

_There._ Peter swung down and in through the window. He saw Mr Stark tied to a chair and his rage and sadness made him see red. Peter fell between Tony and the goons, then said angrily, "Get away from Mr Stark."

The stronger of the two guards just had enough time to raise his gun before it was webbed out of his hands. Then, they were attached to a wall before they could shout. "What is your problem?" One of them said.

Peter didn't answer, just started to untie Tony from his bonds. "Come on Mr Stark, let's get out of here."

"No, you can't just leave us here. Come back!" The other one said. Peter let out a groan of frustration and shot a web out on their mouths.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, then shut his eyes. He couldn't deal with this. Every day, it was in the back of his mind. But every year, it hit him. _His parents were never coming back. _They would never have the chance to tell him that they were proud, that they loved him. That's why Peter wasn't at school. Aunt May never made him go to school at this time every year. He was glad. He couldn't take Flash today.

Tony looked surprisingly at Peter. He was normally so calm. "Hey, kiddo. Come back to the Tower with me."

"Um...I can't. Have to get home." Peter didn't need to go home, no one was there. He would probably just sleep for the rest of the day. Anything to get rid of these thoughts in his head.

"I wasn't asking," Tony said, putting an arm around Peter. He was really worried about his little Spiderman. Tony didn't want to pry, but what was he supposed to do? Tony got into his Iron Man suit and said, "Don't try to go back to your apartment. I'll just follow you there."

Peter sighed, then webslinged all the way to Stark Tower. Well, it used to be Stark Tower. Now it's the Avengers Tower, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

Peter got to the Tower and pulled off his mask. Sitting on a couch, he ran a hand through his hair. He just wanted to go back and sleep. Sleeping always helped.

"Alright, kid. Tell me, why aren't you in school?" Tony said, sitting down beside him.

"Aunt May said I didn't have to go today," Peter mumbled. He really hoped that Tony didn't ask any more questions. It really wasn't the time.

"Are you sick?" Tony's Protective Dad Mode activated. Peter groaned. He wasn't sick. He was fine, well as much as he could be with today being what today was. He hated this time of year. Everyone just going about their normal lives. They didn't even know! But Peter couldn't blame them. He didn't expect everyone to remember. The only people who knew what today was were Aunt May and Ned. And Mr Stark. But hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

"Well? What's going on with you?"

Placing his head in his hands, Peter realized that he had to tell Mr Stark. It might help. Who was he kidding? It wouldn't help. In middle school, there was a long list of therapists who tried to get Peter to talk to them. It didn't work then, so why would it work now?

"Today...they died today. They were trying to stop a bad guy, who...it was a plane crash. There was nothing I could do. There was nothing anyone could do. But...I still feel like there was something I could've done."

Tony moved closer to Peter and placed an arm around him. Tony knew what it was like to lose his parents. But Peter shouldn't feel like it was his fault. "Kid, it wasn't your fault. You were a baby when it happened, right?" Seeing Peter nod, Tony continued, "So unless you were flying that plane with your chubby little baby hands, then it wasn't your fault."

Peter smiled softly, then said, "Thanks, Mr Stark. Also, I don't think I had chubby baby hands…"

Tony laughed. "Seriously? **All** babies had tiny chubby hands. That's one of their defining characteristics. Even I had hands like that."

Peter snorted and said, "I'll believe that when I see the evidence."

Tony ruffled his hair. "Hey, you wanna go down to the lab?"

Peter visibly brightened. "Yeah, I would love that!"

And so they walked down the hall to get to the lab, talking about complicated science things. Later that night, Peter was glad that he had someone to talk to, someone who _knew_ what it was like to lose their parents. He didn't know it, but Tony was in his bed thinking the same thing.

**So there it was. Hope it was what you were wanting! Reviews and prompts go int eh review box or PM. Thanks!**

**-Pink Prickly Pears :)**


	5. Chapter 5

******Hello! Here is a chapter, dedicated to Vaelaa. The prompt was: **I would love to read something about Tony & Peter on holidays together. In some cool place. **Hope you enjoy! **

**Don't own Marvel or their characters. **

"Hey, kid. Pep and I invited you and your aunt to come to our cabin in Maine for Christmas. Just as a heads-up."

Peter's head snapped up. "Oh, wow! Yeah, that's cool! That's really cool. Do I need to pack anything? Will there be extra suits for me? Will Aunt May find out that I'm Spider-man?"

"Woah, slow down. May isn't gonna find out that you're Spider-man. As far as she knows, I'm just doing this because you're my favorite intern. We've got it all figured out."

Peter smiled, then went back to work happily, already counting down the days.

* * *

A week later, they were on their way to the cabin in the woods. Peter and May followed behind Tony and Pepper, so they were free to gush about how nice this all was. Peter could hardly keep the smile off his face. Neither of them could figure out _why _Mr Stark was inviting them to his private house, but frankly, they didn't care. Just one less thing to worry about in the holiday season.

When they got to the cabin, Peter all but jumped out of the car. If it was just him, Tony and Pepper, he would be swinging around on his webs. But because Aunt May was there, Peter had to act like any other excited 16-year-old. Which meant no Spider-man stunts. But that was the least of his worries.

A week before they left, Peter had searched up gifts to give. Aunt May and Pepper were easy. He got Aunt May a book she was really wanting and a sweater. For Pepper, Peter got a spa kit. But Tony was hard. Peter had Googled things, from, _What to get a rich dude _to _What to give the man who has everything under $20. _Nothing.

But then Peter remembered. One day, long ago, Peter and Tony were at the lab working on something. Peter was just talking about his school picture, then Tony said it. "My dad never saved my school photos. I don't even think that we had a photo album."

The way Tony said it, Peter knew it was just a fact. Tony didn't seem to care, so it wasn't a big deal. But Peter could see the look in Tony's eyes. The sad, empty look.

So Peter had a plan. He found all the pictures he could with Tony and Peter in them. Then, Peter ordered an album from Etsy and filled it with said photos. The easy part was done. Now Peter had to wait for a few days, worrying if it was the wrong gift.

The days passed quickly. They went skiing one day, which was really fun. But mostly, it was just staying inside from the cold.

On Christmas Eve, Peter could hardly sit still. The next day was Christmas. If Peter was younger, he would be excited for all the presents. But this year? Peter was afraid that Tony wouldn't like the present. He might find it weird. Well, too late now.

The next day, Peter decided that if Aunt May wasn't there, then Peter would've been climbing all over the walls. Peter wasn't one to have doubts about things, but this was a big thing.

"Hey, kiddo. Calm down," Tony said, placing a hand on Peter's head. Peter was almost vibrating, he was bouncing so fast. Peter calmed, then continued shoving pancakes in his mouth.

Finally, they were all ready. Peter had felt like they were going slowly _just to spite him_. But he knew that wasn't the case. Aunt May and Pepper liked their gifts, and Peter was glad, but he wanted to see Tony's reaction.

"HereMrStarkImadethisforyou," Peter said hurriedly.

Tony was confused. "Say it again, slower this time."

"Here Mr Stark, I made this for you." Peter said, blushing. Tony opened the present and tossed the wrapping aside. Then, he opened the book. Peter saw Tony's eyes fill with tears as he looked at the first photo. It was the one they took when Peter got the Stark Industries certificate.

"Oh, wow, kid. This is great. Thank you so much."

Peter released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

After they were finished, Peter realized that Tony didn't give him anything. Peter didn't know if that was on purpose or not. But when Tony gestured for Peter to follow him, Peter knew something was up.

Tony pulled something out of a bag and handed it to Peter. Peter let it unfold, and saw the newest Spider-man suit. "Wow, Mr Stark! This is amazing! Thank you so much."

Tony nodded and awkwardly put his hand on Peter's back. Peter surprised them both when he hugged Tony. "Thanks Mr Stark."

"No, thank you, Pete." Tony said, placing his chin on Peter's head.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm going to be gone for camp starting next Sunday, so unless I can get something up before then, this'll be it for a bit. I will come back with the two prompts I got last chapter. **

**Ya'll know where reviews and prompts go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Guys, I am so, so sorry. I had major writer's block this summer. :( I'll do better now...**

**Anyway, this one goes out to WebWarriors. Happy reading! **

To be totally honest, Peter didn't mean to blow up the lab. But he shouldn't have been messing in it in the first place. Tony had made that clear. Tony said that it would be a minute, and not to touch anything. Peter should've listened. But Peter was just trying to do something nice for Tony.

Peter had realized the lab was going to blow up at the same time FRIDAY did. "Mr Parker, get out of there now! You have one minute before it blows!" Peter grabbed his bag and ran out of there, while FRIDAY put used security lockdown protocol.

_Those two chemicals shouldn't even blow up! _Peter thought, his stomach dropping. This was just what he needed. _Oh, Mr Stark is gonna kill me!_ Peter knew that Mr Stark wasn't going to literally kill him, but a part of his brain started composing his last will and testament.

Mr Stark rushed around the corner and Peter shrunk back into himself. "Kid, are you alright? Peter, what happened?" Mr Stark said worriedly, skidding to a stop in front of Peter.

"I-I'm fine," Peter muttered, trying not to look Tony in the eyes. He was afraid if he did, Peter would break down into a sobbing mess.

"FRIDAY read his vitals," Tony said, placing a hand under Peter's chin and lifting it. "Look at me. Is anything blurry?"

Peter shook his head, as FRIDAY read off his vitals. They were fine. Tony closed his eyes and let out a breath. Then the storm broke. "PETER! What were you thinking?"

Peter shrunk back into himself, then whispered, "I was-"

"No. I'm fine with a little accident in the lab, but the fact that you made said accident without my **express permission **is the thing I have the problem with."

Peter didn't say anything and Tony sighed. He really didn't want to do this. But Tony was having a bad week. The board meetings, the sleepless nights, it all influenced his decision. He knew he would regret it later, but it was a lesson that Peter needed to understand. "Kid, I'm sorry. You can't come back to the Tower for a while. You need to know that actions have consequences. And…and I'm going to need the suit back."

Peter felt his stomach drop. It was an honest mistake, so why was Mr Stark doing this? What Peter couldn't get over was that _he took the suit too_. What was he going to tell Aunt May? What was he going to do if he didn't have Spiderman? He tried not to cry and said, "No, please Mr Stark, I'm sorry! I'll do anything to make it better."

Tony closed his eyes. If he saw the kid cry, Tony would never be able to make him leave. "If you want to make it better, you wouldn't have done it in the first place. Just get out. Leave the suit."

Peter hung his head, knowing that nothing that he could say would change Tony's mind. Slowly, walked down to the exit, but Tony stopped him. "The suit."

Peter gave the suit over with a small whimper. He couldn't do anything without the suit! This was awful. He was just trying to do something nice for Mr Stark, and look where that got him.

Peter walked out of the Tower with his hands in his pockets. What was he going to tell Aunt May? But he didn't have time for any other thoughts. His Spider-sense went off right before someone grabbed him. Twisting around, Peter saw dark hooded eyes. Then he screamed. The kidnapper grabbed his arm roughly and tossed him in the back of a van. Peter's head banged sharply against the wall, and he could feel a bump forming. He curled up in the corner closest to the door and cried. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. Not at all.

* * *

Tony was in the lab, trying to salvage anything he could when he heard the scream. Tony's blood ran cold. _That was Peter's scream. _Tony immediately turned to the window and looked out of it. There was a man who had just shut the back of a van. Oh no. _Oh no_. Tony let out a string of curses and ran to his computer. "Friday, track that van and get the Avengers. Hurry."

Friday replied in the affirmative, then started tracking Peter. But Tony couldn't think. It was all his fault. If he hadn't lost his temper, if he didn't take Peter's suit, if he didn't banish Peter in the first place, none of this would've happened. _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do..._this was bad. Very, very bad.

* * *

Peter was in the van, trying everything that he could think of to get out. Nothing worked. He was alone. He ran his options through his head, but nothing. He started to panic. What would happen to Aunt May? What would Mr Stark do? Would he even care that Peter was gone? This was all his fault. If he hadn't tried to do something nice for Mr Stark, if he had just _listened_, he wouldn't be in the back of a van going who knows where. He leaned back against the wall and tried to calm down.

* * *

"We came as fast as we could," Bruce said, rushing into the room with the Avengers behind him. "What's happening."

"Pete-Peter's been kidnapped and it's entirely my fault," Tony said, hardly getting the words out. He was a mess. The Avenger's faces mirrored his own.

Natasha took control. She always did. "Okay. What have you done to get Peter?"

"I-I've had Friday start tracking the van."

Natasha looked into Tony's eyes and said, "We'll get Peter back."

Tony didn't relax, but he did take a deep breath. He knew if he didn't calm down, Peter was in even more danger. "Okay," he said. "Okay. Let's go get Peter back."

* * *

Needless to say, Peter didn't calm down. It felt like days but was only about three hours that he was in the truck. The whole time, he didn't rest. He didn't move from the tensed position he was in. He hardly dared to breathe. But that didn't stop his mind from racing. Everything that Tony and the Avengers had taught him about this situation flashed through his mind. _Stay calm, get ready to run, don't hesitate, fight only if needed._

But when the door finally opened, it was like the kidnappers could read his mind. Which, considering the world around them, wasn't really that far fetched. There were multiple men, all standing in a line, covering the exit. One of them pulled Peter out, then let go for a second to adjust his grip. Peter tried to bolt out into the woods, but another man grabbed him and painfully twisted his arm behind his back. Peter yelped, then tried to twist away. But no luck.

They hauled Peter into a building, almost like a giant warehouse. Peter had bad memories with warehouses. But the inside didn't look like a warehouse. Peter didn't really have time to look around before they shoved him into a room with four other people. He only recognized one. "Cindy!" Peter exclaimed.

Her head snapped up, then she smiled softly. "Peter. What-do you know what's happening?"

He shook his head, then looked at the other three. The only other male looked up and waved. "Hi. I'm Miles Morales."

Peter waved back, then said, "How long have you guys been here?"

A blond girl replied, "Not long. Only a day. I wonder why you were taken today, instead of yesterday." Almost as an afterthought, she added, "Gwen Stacy. Nice to meet you, Peter."

The other girl introduced herself as Anya Corazon. Peter was overwhelmed, to say the least. It was too much, too fast. Sighing, Peter curled himself into a corner.

* * *

The first order of business was to find Peter. Friday tried to track the van, but it disappeared from her sensors. Tony didn't like that, to say the least. Groaning, he went back to his work.

* * *

The next days were a blur for Peter. He managed to lock away his fear like the others told him. It was easier that way, they said. And Peter found that to be true. The only thing that was of importance was that they escaped. That sounds like it would be a bigger deal, but they escaped from the heated warehouse into the cold world. It wasn't much better.

The group was out there for a few weeks foraging and trying to get back to New York. they didn't know why they were taken, but Peter had an idea. He was Spiderman, and the others gave signs of being Spiderpeople too. The goons were trying to get them to be Super-Spiders. But the other four didn't know that they have powers. As far as they knew, Peter was their only hope.

Peter could help them. Peter could save them. He called them together and started telling them about their powers and what it meant. The next few hours found them experimenting with their powers. The trees were filled with webs.

* * *

After a few days, they were all able to swing around in the trees. That made it easier. A few hours of swinging through the trees, they made it back to New York. Smiling at Stark Tower, Peter said, "Come on! We need to get the Avengers to take care of the goons."

The others followed. But when they got to the Tower, it was empty. Peter thought that Tony might be in his lab, but the room was also empty. Miles found a note on one of the tables. "Um...Peter? There's something you need to see."

The note said, _If you ever want to see them again, you know where to go_. Peter was about to cry. They came so close, but they failed. Hanging his head, Peter let one tear fall out of his eye. "Well? Let's go save the Avengers."

* * *

Tony Stark woke up with a bright light in his eyes and the feel of rope around his hands. He sluggishly turned his head around to see the rest of the Avengers tied up too. _How did this happen?_

Just then, the window broke. Tony flinched back, hoping not to get cut on the glass. A single figure swung through, and Tony couldn't deny the hope that sparked inside him at seeing this figure. But it wasn't Peter.

The goons immediately had their guns trained on the girl, who didn't flinch. "You will give me back the Avengers."

"How did you escape?" The one who was in charge asked gruffly.

"Give me back the Avengers." She repeated.

"No."

"Then I guess we have to take them from you."

"We?" He started but was cut off by four other figures swinging through the window.

Tony could see that familiar mop of brown hair. _Peter_. Tony almost cried. They immediately went into action, while Peter untied the Avengers. While the fight was reining around them, Tony embraced Peter.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't think-" Tony started, but Peter cut him off.

"It's okay, Mr Stark. I'm safe." The two ran into battle with the Spiderpeople and the Avengers. _They're safe. _

**Again, sorry for the long wait... :( **

**Reviews go into the box at the bottom and prompts can go into the review box or ya'll can PM me. **

**-Pink Prickly Pears :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one goes out to ****_Guest_****, with the prompt of** Peter checks his twitter and is surprised to see it blew up overnight - half a million followers. Turns out, different Avengers had been dropping his name the past couple days.

**Happy reading!**

The day starts out normal. Peter wakes up, gets breakfast and leaves for school. All normal. But what wasn't normal was the way that everyone on the bus was looking at him. Peter quickly checked to make sure he had pants on. He did.

"Dude," Ned hissed as Peter sat down beside him. "Have you checked your Twitter?" Peter shook his head. Ned's eyes widened and he said, "Check it! Check it now!"

Peter slowly pulled out his phone and logged onto Twitter. His notifications were going through the roof. "What…" he said, staring at his phone.

"Dude the Avengers tagged you. 'Cause I'm following them and they all said something about the newest person allowed in the Tower, right? But then they tagged you and I was like 'What?' so I looked into it and-"

Ned continued, but Peter wasn't listening anymore. He just stared blankly at his phone. Peter knew they were trying to be nice, but still. At least they didn't mention the whole Spiderman thing.

At school that day, Peter could barely concentrate. He kept getting looks and people were whispering about him. He didn't go to lunch, he just decided to go to the bathroom. Peter knew he couldn't deal with everybody looking at him. Checking his Twitter again, Peter found that he now had a half-million followers. _Oh no…_

And his friend requests on Facebook were through the roof. It seemed like they were just wanting to be his friend just so they could meet the Avengers. Any other day, Peter would gladly be their friend. He was a nice person. But this, well. Peter couldn't deal with the fact that they just wanted to use him.

He denied all the friend requests.

After school that day, Happy was waiting for Peter, who was staring at his phone, looking at all his followers. They were going to be so disappointed after they found out Peter only posted pictures of his science projects.

The drive to the Tower was silent. Happy was slightly worried. Normally Peter was talking excitedly about his friends, his homework, his aunt. But nothing.

When they got to the Tower, Peter sighed. He was going to talk to Mr Stark about all this...publicity. Was it a bad thing? On one hand, it would help with his social status. But on the other hand, it would make it that much easier for people to find him. He wasn't just talking about reporters.

"Hey Pete," Tony said, looking up from his computer.

"I want to show you something." Peter cut right to the chase. Pulling out his phone, he navigated to his now-familiar profile page.

"What am I looking at?" Peter didn't say anything, just held his phone out. But then Tony got it. "Oh. This is your Twitter?"

Peter just nodded. "You guys gave me a shoutout. So this happened. People at school kept looking at me. It was weird."

Tony sighed. "I'm sorry, kid. I didn't think it would be that bad. We just wanted~"

Peter shrugged. "It's fine. I mean, it'll die down soon. And I can make another Twitter account. I'm just glad you didn't mention the whole Spiderman thing."

Peter wasn't lying. It wasn't a big deal. He would just have to deal with the looks at school. And he could deal with that. He's had worse. And his new Twitter page could be private, so people couldn't find it.

There was just one thing. The reporters. They were probably outside of the Tower, waiting for Peter. He listened intently for a minute. Yep. They were outside.

Tony noticed that Peter wasn't paying attention anymore. Walking over to the window, Tony looked down to see a whole crowd of reporters, trying to get inside. They were there for Peter. Turning around, he saw Peter's distressed face. "They-they're here for me."

Tony nodded, then said, "Hey, listen. You don't have to go out that way. We can go out the back way."

Peter's eyes widened. "There's a back way?"

Tony smirked. "Kid, there's lots that you don't know about the Tower."

Peter laughed, and for the first time today, he wasn't worried about all the social media stuff. He would figure it out. He always did.

**I've gotten some questions about previous chapters, so I'll answer them here. **

**_THIS ANSWERS MONI'S QUESTIONS: _****Hey! Thank you so much for the review! I'll try to explain later about Tony and Aunt May, but Peter was just delirious with his fever. Also, yeah, Friday and Jarvis don't co-exist canonically. I realized this, but it was after multiple chapters. I'm going to remember that in the future hopefully. Thank you again for your review!**

**Reviews, questions and prompts go either in the review box or you can PM me. **

**-Pink Prickly Pears :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, ya'll. I'm so very sorry about not updating. I hit a creative block, then worked on some other stuff. Also, ff was being a** **jerk and I didn't get the notifications about reviews. Please note I read every one of your comments and I appreciate them all. This one-shot goes out to SpiderFanWrites. The prompt ****was **Peter lifts Thor's hammer. Tony, being the dad he is, pretends it's nothing big. Thor and the other avengers find out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. I wish.**

* * *

Peter still wasn't used to it being the Avengers Tower. For the entire time Peter had been there, it was always Stark Tower. Now, the Avengers have moved in. so, officially, Peter was out of an internship. But Spiderman still had a job.

Peter dropped his bag in the corner of the common room and sat down to do his homework. If he got it done before tonight, he would have the whole weekend to marathon Star Wars with Ned. He _was_ going to get this done.

There was just one problem. There was a hammer in the middle of the table, right where Peter wanted to place his things. Now, Peter knew that the hammer was Thor's. But he also knew that he needed to do his homework. So Peter didn't think anything of it when he picked up Thor's hammer to move it.

* * *

"Hey, Friday?" Tony asked from his lab, "Is Peter here yet?"

"Yes, sir. He is in the common room. Would you like me to call him down for you?"

Tony stood, stretching. "No, it's fine. I need to move around anyway."

He walked down the hall to the common room, started to walk in, then froze. Peter was standing in the middle of the room, with Thor's hammer in his hand. A million thoughts rushed through Tony's head, most along the lines of _Oh my goodness, he's picking up Thor's hammer. I've never picked up Thor's hammer. It's __**Thor's freaking hammer!**_

But he had to stay calm. He took a deep breath and walked into the room, saying, "Hey, Pete. What are you doing?"

Peter quickly put the hammer down. "I was just...getting my homework done."

Tony resisted the urge to raise his eyebrow. "Okay. Come meet me in the lab when you're done. I have some stuff I wanna show you."

* * *

A few days later, Peter came back to the tower to do his homework again. That was normal. But this time, he worked in the kitchen. It was closer to the food. But again, Thor's hammer was there. _Is Thor just doing this to mess with me? _ No matter. Peter just picked it up to move it to another place.

That was when Thor, Captain America, and Black Widow walked into the room. Thor was talking to them about...something. He abruptly stopped when he saw Peter with his hammer. Steve and Natasha's eyes followed him to the boy.

"Um...wow," Steve said, raising an eyebrow.

Peter looked up and almost dropped Mjolnir on his foot, which would not be good. But thankfully, his spider-sense stopped that from happening.

"Uh...hi?" Peter asked sheepishly. Placing the hammer down, he slowly backed up, away from Thor (who looked pretty angry), and into the microwave. "What's up?"

"I was getting this," Thor replied, picking up Mjolnir. "I see you are worthy, Man of Spiders. That is a great achievement. Congratulations."

"Uh...thanks? I had it picked up the other day, but Mr Stark didn't say anything about it, so I thought it wasn't a big deal. I'm sorry if it was, or if I offended you somehow."

Thor considered this statement and the boy from which it came. Peter seemed sincere. If he truly didn't mean any harm, Thor decided, it wasn't that big of a deal.

The three of them left, after what seemed like hours. Peter collapsed on a stool by the counter. He felt kind of bad if he was going to be completely honest. He never meant to offend Thor. Peter knew what picking up the hammer meant, but it hadn't crossed his mind the times he had done it. And Mr Stark hadn't said anything. Did he not notice, or did he not care?

Peter finished his homework, then went down to the lab with some questions. Many, many questions.

* * *

**So that's that. Thank you for the prompt, I hope you enjoyed it. Any and all mistakes are mine. **

**Prompts are still open. PM or review. Have a great day/night.**

**-Pink Prickly Pears :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo. This prompt is for wisegirlMJ, who wrote: **Hey could you write a story where a mission goes bad and Tony and Peter get hurt and Peter blames himself and has some not so safe thoughts. But the rest of the Avengers didn't notice Peters hurt and ignore him then when Tony gets better he talks to Peter about how Peter shouldn't blame himself for Tony getting hurt and gets mad at the other avengers for not noticing. **So here you are. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. **

* * *

Peter Parker was in deep, deep, trouble. As of right now, Mr Stark was getting surgery, Peter had a broken arm and the Avengers were probably, no, definitely, mad at him. It wasn't his fault, really. But they wouldn't believe that. No one would.

By the time Peter realized that this wasn't just a regular crime, he was already in too deep. So, he called the Avengers and hoped he could hold out long enough until they got there. Tony busted in the place first, as you would expect, followed by the others. The rest was just a whirlwind of sound, actions and feelings. It wasn't till after the battle when Peter realized both he and Mr Stark were hurt.

Peter had tried to get close enough to see that Mr Stark was still breathing, but Captain America wouldn't let him through. Steve Rogers and Peter normally had an okay relationship. Sometimes they would run into each other in the kitchen, one time they played Wii together. But mostly they just did their own thing.

"I'm sorry. Tony needs to get back to the Tower before you can see him." Steve had said sharply. Peter had tried to tell that he needed, absolutely _needed_ to see Mr Stark. But it didn't work. The Avengers quickly cleared out in the Quinjet, leaving Peter to swing back to the Tower (a good two miles away), with a broken wrist. He probably deserved it.

Peter didn't know if he would be allowed to just walk into the Tower, so he swung into his room through the window. Falling back onto his bed, he pondered the events that lead up to this moment. After a few minutes, he realized this was stupid. Thinking of everything that he could've done better wasn't going to help Tony.

_I need to get out of here._ Peter thought. Taking off his mask, he climbed out of his window and went to the roof of the Tower. When he got there, Peter dropped down and swung his legs over the edge and propped his chin on his hand. He cradled his broken hand against his stomach. He should probably get that checked out.

Thoughts of worthlessness and irritation at himself filled his head and wouldn't let go. _It's fine, _he tried to tell himself, but that didn't help. _I'll just wait to make sure that Mr Stark is okay, then I'll leave. _

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Peter heard the roof door open. He figured it was Steve, there to chew him out again. He braced himself for the worst. "Kid," Peter heard Tony say.

Wait, _Tony_? Peter whipped his head around so fast, he was surprised it didn't fall off. There he was. Peter got up and rushed over to Tony, being careful of his wrist. "Mr Stark! Are you okay? Wha-"

Tony cut Peter off. "One question at a time, kid. I'm fine. I got a rib broken multiple times, resulting in something called a 'flail chest' which is where a part of the rib is just floating there. Bruce got it fixed. I just need to rest for a while." Tony rolled his eyes, telling Peter what he thought of that idea.

Peter remembered that injury from health class when Ned was looking up random surgeries. "But that's life-threatening! You could've died!" That was another reason why Peter blamed himself. Tony could've died and it would've been Peter's fault.

"Hey, kid. Yeah, I could've died. But there was a 65 to 90 percent chance of me recovering. And I had Bruce giving me the surgery. I felt pretty good about my odds." Tony nodded, seemingly done with that part of the conversation. Then, Tony realized that Peter was out on the roof. Of course, he knew this, but it hadn't clicked yet. "Hey, why are you out here? I thought you'd be crying over my drugged-up body as soon as Bruce pulled the all-clear."

Peter shook his head. "I...wasn't allowed. Um, Mr Rogers was pretty PO'd." Then, because he couldn't think of another time to say it, he added, "Also, I think my arm's broken." Tony was not happy.

* * *

The rest of the Avengers were in the kitchen. Steve, who was leaning against the fridge, was not expecting a very angry Tony to come bursting in. Peter stood behind him, embarrassed and cradling his arm. "I found out that you didn't let Peter in, you made him swing two miles with a broken wrist and you made him feel worthless." Tony narrowed his eyes and glared at Steve.

"I didn't know he had the broken wrist-" Steve started, but Tony cut him off with a wave.

"That doesn't mean you can just leave him there, without a way to get back! The kid's part of the team. A team doesn't leave people behind."

Before anything could escalate more, Tony turned and led Peter out of the room. After a few minutes of looking between Steve and the door, Bruce followed in their wake.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Peter said as they walked down the halls. "I mean, I appreciated the motion, but…" Peter didn't have to say what he was thinking for Tony to get the point. Now, the others won't see him as being a Real Member Of The Team. They'll see him as a child, one who needs Tony to protect him.

"I get what you're saying, but Steve needs to know that we don't leave anyone behind."

Peter seemed to want to say more, but Bruce caught up with them. "Peter, we need to get your arm checked out, okay? Also, Tony, I remembered telling you that you shouldn't be doing activities with too much motion."

Tony answered by saying some choice words.

* * *

Peter let himself into his apartment after a slight struggle with the door. _This is gonna be a lot harder now with one arm… _he thought. But at least he had faster healing than normal.

Aunt May got up from the couch when she heard Peter walk in. Rounding the corner, she didn't expect to see Peter with a bright blue cast. He looked sheepish. "What happened this time?" She asked, resigned to the fact that Peter was hurt. Again.

"It's a long story," Peter replied, "But I think we're good now."

* * *

**So there's that. I really enjoyed this prompt and I hope you did too. Because I'm stuck at home for a long while, I'm open to getting prompts. Y'all know the drill. **

**RESOURCES USED: **

Serfin, Alan Guo, Rib Fractures, The American Association for the Surgery of Trauma, rib-fractures

Surgical Stabilization of Severe Flail Chest, CTSNest, April 4th, 2011, article/surgical-stabilization-severe-flail-chest

Perera, Kevin King, Flail Chest, StatPearls, November 29th, 2019, . .gov/books/NBK534090/

Olsen, Granhed, David Pazooki, Recovery after stabilising surgery for 'flail chest', Research Gate, October 2013, publication/257323273_Recovery_after_stabilising_surgery_for_'flail_chest'

Broken Wrist: Symptoms and Causes, Mayo Clinic, diseases-conditions/broken-wrist/symptoms-causes/syc-20353169

**Prompts are welcome! **

**-Pink Prickly Pears :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! This one-shot is for CaptainMarvel123875. They wrote, **If you're still taking prompts, can you do one where Tony is with Peter when he gets the spiderbite, and Peter is freaking out, because his senses are going crazy, and everythings really loud/bright. But Tony helps him through it? Ik he didnt technically know Peter yet, but still…

**So this one is gonna be an AU type thing, where Peter was interning for Tony at the time of his bite. **

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers. **

* * *

If you told Peter Parker he would be interning for Tony Stark before he even left Midtown High School, he would've laughed in your face. Even when he got the news from the principal, he laughed. It just couldn't be true. Sure, Peter was good at science, but not Tony Stark Good.

But here he was, for the second week of his internship. Tony had told him that he would take Peter out to lunch. "No one has lasted this long," Tony had said, patting Peter on the back. He could only nod.

Peter got to Stark Tower and keyed in. When he got up to the level his internship was on, he dropped off his bag and set off to find his assignment.

* * *

After an incident with a mop and electrodes, Peter was ready to eat lunch. Tony found him standing in the lobby. "Hey, kid. You look like a lost sheep."

Peter turned quickly. "Oh! Yeah, um, I was-"

They were both saved by Peter's babbling when Tony cut in. "Yeah, I get it. Come on, the food won't eat itself."

They walked out of the building into the bright sun. "So. I was thinking we could stop at that place on Lafayette. Does that sound good?"

Peter shrugged. "I honestly don't care. Anything sounds good right now."

Tony was instantly brought back to his younger days when his girlfriend of the month would answer almost exactly with what Peter said. Tony really hoped Peter wouldn't change his mind as soon as they got to the restaurant.

* * *

After an hour of food, they finally left the restaurant. Peter was still in awe of the place. The fanciest Peter and his Aunt got were when they ate at the Mexican place down the street. But the place they went blew everything out of the water.

They decided to walk back to the car, three blocks away. "It'll burn off the calories we consumed," Tony said. Peter didn't really care about the calories of the place.

As they walked down the street, Peter saw a spider crawl onto his pant leg. That was weird. How was the spider even there in the first place? It wasn't like there was a spider colony hiding in the sewers, just waiting to come out. And why did it climb on _Peter's_ leg, of all people?

It was a big spider, about the size of Peter's finger. "Wait, Mr Stark, there's a spider-" But he couldn't finish his statement. Later, Peter would swear that the spider looked up at him with its eight eyes and moved its mouth into a vaguely smirk-like way. Then, it bit his leg through the pants. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue, but immediately, Peter felt dizzy and sick. Tony, who had turned when Peter called out, rushed back and caught Peter as he fell. The other commuters didn't bat an eye, just walked around them. Some shook their heads.

"Hey, kid. What happened? Are you okay?" Peter could only shake his head. There was one question in both of their heads. _Will Peter be okay?_ Tony really liked his intern and didn't want him to be in danger. Peter, obviously, didn't want to die. "Alright. We're gonna walk over to this alley and see what the problem is. Can you walk?"

Peter moved his hand in a weak so-so motion. They stood up and made it over to the alley with some groaning on Peter's part. Tony set Peter down on a bench and rolled up his pant leg. The bite was already inflamed and growing. "It's...it's so bright…" Peter whimpered, closing his eyes tightly.

"I know…" Tony said, pulling out his phone to call his car over. But here's the thing: he _**didn't**_ know. He had no idea if Peter would even make it out of the alley alive. The bite didn't look like a normal spider bite. But Peter can't know. That was why Tony wasn't freaking out like he was on the inside. He didn't want Peter's last moments to be in fear.

"I...I'm sorry," Peter mumbled, looking down at his leg. He couldn't look away. This could very well be it for him. His friends, Aunt May-_Aunt May_. How will she take this? Who will tell her? Peter didn't want to die. He focused on his breathing.

"No, don't apologize. It'll be fine. You'll be safe." Tony said, getting down so he was at eye level with Peter.

"It's loud, everything hurts, and I'm dying in an alley of a spider bite!"

"You won't die." They both heard the word 'hopefully', even though it wasn't spoken. "I called the car over, and it'll pick us up. You're gonna make it."

* * *

An hour later, Peter and Tony were at Stark Tower. Peter hadn't died. He was currently lying on the couch, with his leg elevated and a bandage wrapped just above it. "Well, that was something."

Tony nodded. That really was something. Peter seemed a lot better. He felt that something wasn't right, but he couldn't place a finger on it.

* * *

The next day, Peter Parker became Spiderman. Once he went into his internship and told Tony, everything seemed to make sense. And they would figure it out together. Starting with a better name.

**That was a fun prompt, thanks for sending it in! I'm still taking prompts, but I have five or six I got on the last chapter, so those will get done first. Thank you for all the nice comments, they really make my day. **

**Stay safe everyone and enjoy the rest of your day/night!**

**-Pink Prickly Pears :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, ya'll. ****Prompt from TheLoversTheDreamersAndMe (Previously PilotArcher). **Super fluffy one with Peter de-aged to a baby :D could be really cute. The interactions with him and wall the Avengers could be amazing.

**I'm really looking forward to this one, thanks for the prompt. Enjoy! (Also, if the format is a bit wonky, it's because there were some issues getting it set up. If you can't read it all or something, PM me and I'll do my best to fix it)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Avengers.**

"Bye Aunt May, I'll see you Monday, after school!" Peter called as he got the text that Happy was outside waiting for him. The Avengers (read: Tony) wanted Peter over for the weekend, and he was more than happy to accept. Sure, he had to say that he couldn't make the Decathlon meeting, but he didn't really need the practice, anyway.

Peter closed the door behind him and thought briefly of using the elevator. He quickly dismissed that thought and opted for the stairs. When he got down and out of the building, Happy pulled up beside him. "Hey, kid. Come on, Tony's waiting for ya."

Peter got into the backseat and with a smile said, "That sounds vaguely stalkerish." Happy rolled his eyes. _This kid is something else, _Happy thought.

When he got there, Peter dropped his stuff off in his room and went to the living room. Tony wasn't in there, but Clint, Natasha and Steve were. Peter figured he could ask Natasha because she was fondest of Peter out of the three. "Hey, guys. Um, do you know where-" Peter was cut off when Tony walked in the room. _Well, that was easy. _Peter thought. And he didn't even have the chance to embarrass himself in front of the group. Another bonus.

"Right there," Clint said, gesturing to Tony. Natasha shook her head.

"Hey, kid. You ready to get to work?" Tony asked, leading Peter from the room. Peter nodded, slightly wondering what accident will happen this time. It wasn't normal that something would blow up, ruin something or mess up Peter's homework, but it had still happened enough that Peter thought about it.

"There's a new project that I started, please don't mess with it. I don't know if it's completely stable yet." Tony pointed to a corner of the room where a big black box took up most of the space. Peter didn't really see what the big deal was, but he was still going to stay away. He'd learned the hard way not to mess with anything in the lab that he wasn't supposed to.

They were almost done with their respective projects when Peter realized he needed a tool. It would be easy to get it, but it was around The Box. Peter felt that something that was giving off such sinister vibes should be capitalized.

Tony looked up to see Peter staring intently at the corner. "Whatcha looking at?" Tony asked, making Peter jump.

"Oh, nothing, I just need to get…" Peter trailed off and gestured to the corner where Tony's project was.

"You can go get it, just be careful." Peter nodded and Tony watched intently as Peter walked carefully around it. Yes, Tony was the one who made it, but there were a few kinks he needed to work out. And he didn't know how bad it would be if they got jostled.

They had almost made it, but Peter accidentally turned too fast and ran into the table. There was a split second of panic, a flash of light, then it was over. In Peter's place was a child. Well, child wasn't the right word. Peter was already a child. _This_ Peter was a baby. Who started crying. Great.

* * *

"Uh...F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Tony said, still staring at Peter, who was still crying. He had no idea how to take care of a baby. He could hardly take care of himself.

"Yes, boss?" F.R.I.D.A.Y said, making Peter cry harder.

"Send Pepper down here, please. Quickly."

When Pepper got into the lab, she saw Tony staring at a baby on the other side of the room. Pepper rushed over and picked up Peter and started soothing him. "What-wait, is this Peter?" Tony nodded sheepishly and started explaining.

After a few minutes, he ended his last sentence and waited. Pepper stared at him. "You didn't think to remove it from the room?"

"If I did that, then I would be the baby. At least Peter is closest to being a baby."

"Well, you need to figure out how to fix him because May isn't going to be happy." Pepper and May were good friends, and Tony knew that. His face whitened at the thought of an angry May Parker.

"I will. I can't have him in here though. He'd get hurt. Ask Clint to help. He has kids."

Pepper left with baby Peter and Tony placed his head in his hands. _What did I do?_

Steve was going to put some food in the fridge for Tony and Peter to get whenever they got hungry, but before he could, Pepper walked in and said, "Don't bother. Peter's here and I'll take some food down to Tony later."

Steve turned and almost dropped the plate. Pepper was holding a baby, who had Peter's face. "Yeah. That's Peter. There was a mess up with one of Tony's projects." Pepper said, tiredly. She would say that she's used to Tony's inventions not working, but this is much, much worse. Then turning to Clint (who was stuffing his face with Natasha beside him looking disgusted), "He told me to give Peter to you because you have kids."

Clint looked up, with his eyes wide. "I wasn't there when Laura was raising them! I had missions!"

"Take Peter. He won't be any trouble." Natasha said, standing up and taking the baby out of Pepper's arms. "Will you, my little паукмалыш?"

"What did you just call Peter?" Steve asked warily. Natasha had an unfortunate habit of concealing her curse words in Russian. The team had learned to say a variety of curse words in Russian that way.

"I called him my little spider baby." Natasha shrugged at their faces. "What? It's a term of endearment, but with spider in front of it. You have a problem with that?"

The team shook their heads and turned their attention to somewhere else. Natasha placed Peter in Clint's lap, making him groan. "I'm going to get Tony for this."

Later that night, after dinner, they were all in the living room, doing various things. Bruce had Peter now, and he was reading a book on quantum physics to Peter. The baby was hanging on to his every word. "Do you think Peter knows what he's talking about or what?" Clint whispered to Natasha. She shrugged.

Thor thundered into the room, obviously in good spirits. He had taken a trip back to Asgard for a few days. It seemed to have done him good. "My friends! I have so many stories to tell!" He was about to keep going, but he noticed Peter. "Who is this?"

Steve cleared his throat. "Well, Thor. There was a problem in the lab and now Peter is a baby. Tony's working on fixing it right now."

"That's Peter? He's so small! Your Midgardian babies are tiny!" He walked over to Bruce and Peter, then softened his voice. "May I hold him?"

Bruce looked from Thor to Peter to Natasha. She was by far the most protective of the group. "Yes. Be careful though." Natasha said, staring at Thor. Thor looked taken aback. Natasha's stare wasn't pretty.

"I give you my word, Lady Natasha. No harm will come to young Peter." Thor took Peter gently from Bruce. Natasha watched them closely, but she soon found that she didn't need to. True to his word, Thor was gentle. He sat down and started telling Peter tales of Asgard.

Pepper had gone off to get some work done, but she felt that she needed to check on Tony. Knowing him, he would run himself to the ground before admitting he needed to go to bed. She walked down to the lab, slightly surprised at the lack of music. Tony liked his music loud while he was working. He was really thinking this was worse than it was.

"Hey," Pepper said, knocking on the doorframe. Tony's head shot up.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is there anything I can get you?"

Tony shook his head, then stared at the table. "I just want this to be fixed. How's he doing?"

Pepper walked over to him and looked at the table too. She didn't understand it at all, but Tony did. More or less. "He's doing fine. They're taking care of him. It's getting late. You should go see him." Then, seeing how Tony was torn, she added, "It'll do you good.'

He nodded, then followed her out, turning off the light.

The room was peaceful when they got up there. Tony's imagination had the place a mess, Peter crying and the rest of the Avengers hating him. But that wasn't the case. Thor was back from his trip, telling Peter what happened while he was there. Peter was sort of listening. He seemed more invested in Thor's beard.

"Hey," Tony said, walking into the room. Everyone turned to him. "I couldn't fix it, but Pepper told me I needed a break. Can I see him?"

Thor nodded, then turning back to Peter, he said, "I will finish my story another time, young Peter." He handed Peter to Tony, who didn't know how to hold him. Natasha shook her head and pushed Clint up to go help him.

"You have to support his head. He's still very young, but he can hold his head up, so he's around 4 months-ish. But still, support him." Clint looked over at Bruce to see if his estimate was correct. Bruce waved his hand in a so-so motion.

Tony sat down carefully with Peter. They stared at each other for a while. Tony finally looked away, towards Clint. "Is this normal? Did yours just stare at you until you felt uncomfortable?"

Clint shrugged. "Sometimes. It's how they process." Tony nodded slowly. Did Peter really not remember anything? If Tony couldn't get this figured out, then Peter will have to live his life all over again. May is going to kill Tony.

Around twelve, the group finally dispersed for bed. Peter, who had been asleep for a few hours, started stirring when they left the room. Tony placed a hand on his back and hushed him. Soon, it was just Peter and Tony. If Peter wasn't with Tony, he would've gone back down to the lab and worked all night. But he didn't. Tony adjusted himself so he was lying down on the couch and fell asleep.

Surprisingly, Peter slept through the night better than Tony did. Tony kept waking up to make sure Peter was okay and he wasn't hurt. That meant that Tony only got around 4 hours of sleep.

After a while, everyone made it down to the kitchen to eat. Natasha held Peter and fed him baby food that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had delivered sometime in the night. Tony was very grateful for that.

He quickly ate and went down to the lab to work. After a few hours, with no solution, Tony was tired and stressed. He just wanted to fix this, so he could have Peter back. Yeah, baby Peter was cute and whatnot, but he missed _regular_ Peter.

Natasha rushed in just then. "It's Peter," she said. Then, seeing Tony's face, she added, "He's okay. He's back to normal now." Tony all but pushed past her to get to Peter.

When they got to the living room, Peter was sitting on the floor, with the other Avengers surrounding him. Peter saw Tony and quickly got up. Tony moved quickly to him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh. This is nice and all, but I can't breathe." Tony pulled back, keeping his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"How did it happen?"

"We don't know," Bruce said. "He was on the floor and Thor was going to go down there and play with him, but we weren't looking for a minute. We look at him and he's back to normal."

"Peter, do you remember anything?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded, bashful. "Yeah...everything." He laughed a bit at the look on Tony's face. Peter hoped that Tony knew that Peter wasn't going to tell anyone about the events that transpired the night before.

"Right. I think that I'll take us all out for lunch." Tony said, smiling at Peter. "Where do you want to go, Peter?"

They all turned to go, Tony pulling Peter closer to his side. He wasn't going to let go for a long time.

"I wish we could go to Asgard. We could have a feast. That reminds me of the time..." Thor continued talking, oblivious to the sighs and groans of his team while they listened to a story they've heard a million times. Well, except for Peter. He listened to every word.

Clint leaned into Natasha and muttered, "So it's not just a baby thing."

**Thanks for the prompt! I had a lot of fun writing this. Prompts are still open for the time being. **

**-Pink Prickly Pears :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys. This one is for Zander L. Jones with the prompt: **Tony finding out that Peter's really into photography and wants to buy him all sorts of equipment but Peter likes what he has. Maybe a photography field trip so Peter can show Tony what he does. Peter's always jumping off of buildings, seemingly higher and higher ones and it never fails to give Tony a heart attack and he's fondly exasperated with his mentees mode of transportation so they have a chat.

**Between writer's block, my birthday, practice every night for show choir auditions, **_**another**_ **one-shot I wanted to write for a different fandom and another round of writer's block, this chapter is late. Sorry about that. You know when you sit down to write and you get a notification on your phone so you check it then three hours later you still haven't written anything? Yeah, that's how this chapter went. **

**So yeah. I wrote a large chunk of this at night, and it's very wordy. So if there's anything that my beta or I didn't catch, please call me out on it. Also, there's some slight claustrophobia at the beginning, so if I misrepresented anything, tell me. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers. **

_One more picture and I'll be done!_ Peter thought as he stood on the Avengers Tower, looking down at the city below. It was late, almost one in the morning, but that didn't stop Peter. It also didn't stop the people below. New York was still awake, even at this hour. It wasn't surprising, really. Before Aunt May (and Tony Stark-it was really his doing) had given him a curfew, Peter would still be out, doing his duties as Spiderman.

So technically, he wasn't supposed to be on the roof. But here's the thing: Peter couldn't sleep. And he knew that wasn't an excuse; he should've stayed in his room. The only reason he was out here, on this cold November night, was because of The Vulture (or Adrian Toomes, he was a jerk either way). Peter couldn't put all the blame on him, that wouldn't be fair. It was Peter's fault also. Or maybe it was Mr Stark's fault (though he would never say it to his face-imagine the fallout). Whoever's fault it was didn't change the fact that Peter, yet again, woke up gasping, under the impression that he was slowly being crushed by a building.

And that's why Peter couldn't stay in his room. It was claustrophobic. The roof was open and Peter felt safer up there anyway. So there he was. Peter had brought his camera up there, in the hopes he could get a photo of something while he calmed down. Photography was good. Calming, even. It wouldn't seem that way, what with all the equipment and items that are so fragile, they would break if someone looked at them wrong. But Peter had his Yashica, and that was all he needed.

There were already a few pictures on his roll from that night. The skyline, the people below. But it wasn't what Peter had wanted. None of it felt quite...right. This had happened before with his photography. Peter had known what would look cool, what would give him a cool effect But he was never able to transfer it into reality.

Tonight was going to be the night. Peter could feel it. For a while, he had wanted to do a really intense shot of the Empire State building, from below at an angle. When he tried it from the sidewalk, it looked like everyone else's photos. He figured that he should use his powers to get the shot, because why not? It's not like anyone else could do that.

After doing a few dry runs to confirm that Peter's HIS idea would actually work, he felt ready enough to bring the camera down with him. The only problem that he could have with this would be the blur factor. He would just have to try and see what happened. So, Peter took a few steps back, held onto his camera tightly, and ran to the edge of the roof, jumping off when he hit the end.

This was Peter's favourite part about being Spiderman. Knowing that he could catch himself when he fell meant that he could just fall and not worry about the consequences. As he got closer to the ground, Peter prepared to shoot his web and swing. His plan was that when he was swinging, he would get the photo at an angle. It would look awesome.

The people above were watching, slightly confused. Peter was still far enough away that they couldn't tell who it was or why they were jumping off the Avengers Tower. But then Peter got closer and they realized who it was. People whipped out their phones (good luck to them getting a clear shot on who it was-the darkness wasn't helping anything) and one shouted, "It's Spiderman!"

Peter waved at them, taking care not to drop his camera. Then, he swung and snapped his camera in the direction of the Empire State Building. He hoped it would work, he really did. It would be annoying to be so close and have to go back and start over. Peter turned and swung back in the direction of the Avengers Tower.

When he landed on top of the roof, he took off his mask and looked at the picture. It actually wasn't that bad. It didn't have any part of Peter's body on camera, so he would be able to post it to his Instagram without revealing who he really was. Peter was about to go inside when the door opened and Tony Stark came outside.

Peter froze, not knowing if Tony came out because Peter was out here or what. Apparently, Tony didn't know Peter was out because he did a double-take when he saw him. "You do know what time it is, right?" Tony asked, ignoring the hints of hypocrisy in that statement. He was an adult who could make his own decisions on what time to go to sleep. Peter was not an adult. Without waiting for an answer to his first question, Tony pressed on with, "What are you even doing out here?"

A million excuses ran through Peter's head. Each one was stupid. "I was...taking a picture?" Peter posed it as a question like he didn't know whether or not that was the right answer. Tony sighed. This kid was really going to be the death of him. Peter continued, "I couldn't sleep and the buildings looked cool so I came out here to try to calm down." Peter held up his camera as proof.

"...Right. You do realize it's one in the morning?"

"Well, yeah, but it would be fast and it would look really cool on my Instagram page."

"How do you even get pictures from that old camera to your phone?" Peter protectively pulled the camera closer to him and Tony quickly changed the subject. "Okay, it's time for little spiders to go to bed. New York will still be here tomorrow."

The pair walked back into the Tower and stopped at Peter's room. "Goodnight Mr Stark," Peter said as he opened his door.

"Night Mr Parker."

When Peter stays at the Tower on weekends, Tony makes a point of eating with him. It was Pepper's idea in the first place, saying that Tony spent too much time in the lab. Peter was all for that idea. That was why the two were sitting at the kitchen table, Peter eating cheerios and Tony drinking coffee.

"So," Tony said, "Photography?" Peter's head shot up from his bowel. He wouldn't admit it, but the night had taken a toll on him. It probably wasn't the best idea to be swinging around New York at one in the morning on a school night.

"Yeah, I picked it up a few years ago. It's relaxing." Peter could tell that Tony didn't believe that. With all the equipment needed, photography could quickly morph from something fun to something boring and time-consuming. He was about to keep going, explaining the equipment and things that he had, but that seemed a bit deep for 7 in the morning.

"And you were jumping off the Tower...why?" Tony had come to terms a long time ago with Peter doing weird things. He was a teenage boy after all. Vine quotes and weird dances were both common things when Peter was around. Tony had learned not to ask a long time ago. But jumping off the Tower was new. He wasn't really surprised, just a bit concerned for Peter's mental health.

"It was to get a good angle. I've done some smaller shots with that angle and they've turned out really good, so I was going to try it with a bigger picture." The picture had turned out well in Peter's opinion. He'd have to get that on his Instagram page later.

"So, do you have a set place you take pictures or does it vary?"

"I have a route I like to follow. I can take you around if you'd like."

Tony thought about it (even though that was for show-of course he was going on a photography trip with Peter!), then said, "Yeah, I'm free. We can go on a field trip."

F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up just then. "Sir, you have multiple meetings-"

"Cancel them," Tony cut in, "Pepper can make it. Tell her I have a commitment."

A few hours later, when Peter had finished his weekend homework and Tony did some paperwork, they were ready to go. Peter grabbed his photography bag, and they made their way out to Tony's car. Peter got in the passenger seat, marveling SPELLING at the dashboard. The car wasn't as flashy as Tony's other cars, which Peter enjoyed.

Tony got into the driver's seat and started up the car. He looked over at Peter. "Seatbelt," he said. Peter quickly put it on and Tony drove out of the garage. Traffic was okay, it _was_ New York after all. Finally, they made it to Central Park. Tony had no idea if this was where Peter started out his journey, but judging by the look on Peter's face, he had made a good call.

As they got out of the car, Peter voiced his concern. "Hey, Mr Stark? No offence or anything, but why didn't we just walk here?" It seemed like it would take longer to have driven the car instead of walking.

Tony put on his sunglasses and said, "It was actually easier for us because nobody recognized us. I assure you, we would've been stopped multiple times walking down here." Peter mouthed a silent _oh_. It was true, even in the relative privacy of the park, there were still people staring. Someone took a picture. "Alright kid, we came here to see your photos, not stand around talking. Let's go."

Peter nodded and got started explaining. "Okay, so first I find a spot that I like. Then, I find the angle. I position, aim and click. Then, I move on to my next. But that's only for things like buildings or nature. When I do people, I try to get the funky angles. Getting them from below and all the jazz."

A few hours later, Tony pulled the car into the garage. He thought that the kid would be tired, after all that walking and talking and picture taking. But the kid kept talking about photography. Tony wasn't mad. He was glad that the kid was able to enjoy things that were normal. Sometimes, it seemed that the only thing Peter really enjoyed was being Spiderman. Which was good, Tony wouldn't deny it. But when he puts all of his energy into doing one thing, that wouldn't be good for him in the long run.

Tony was genuinely interested in this conversation. He just didn't know if it was the subject matter or the way Peter's face lit up when he was talking about it. When Tony was a kid, he never got that type of attention from his father when he talked. Sure, his mom and Jarvis made up for that, but it would have been nice to gain some appreciation from his father. So he was going to be here for Peter, even if he didn't know all the fancy equipment needed for photography. He's a scientist, not a photographer.

Which led to the next problem. Equipment. Peter kept doing this talk about stands and lights and fancy bags, and all he had was a camera. A really old camera. Peter had told him that it was a Yashica Electro 35, which came out four years before Tony was born. So yeah, it was old. Tony knew that Peter wouldn't take new things right out, but if he could get some stuff for Peter's birthday...

"Um...Mr Stark? Are you okay?" Peter asked, poking his head back into the car. He had a good reason to be concerned, after all, Tony was just staring at the steering wheel for a while. He smiled and got out of the car.

"Yeah, Pete. I'm good. Just...thinking."

"That's never good," Peter replied with a smile as they made their way up to the living room. Tony chuckled. When they sat down on the couch, Peter started thumbing through his photos, mentally cataloging which ones he would post on his Instagram. Tony was sitting beside him, looking over his shoulder.

"You have fun?" Tony asked Peter, wanting to make sure he had a good time. This was one of the first outings that they had done that wasn't for Tony's business.

"Yeah, I had a good time. Thank you for going with me, I really appreciated it." Back when Ben was alive, they would go out and spend a day taking pictures together. This was the first time that Peter had taken someone else with him, and he was worried about it being a bad idea. But it seemed to be okay.

"Anytime, kid."

A week passed, full of classes and homework and review packets. The state of New York was getting ready for the end of year exams, so the Midtown High kids were even more stressed than they would normally be. Peter was at the Tower working on his homework. It wasn't that hard, but there was a lot of it. Peter looked at the time. 3:47. _Great_. Groaning, Peter put down his pencil and pushed his chair back from his desk. He was really tired, but he needed to get this done before school next Monday. Peter figured that he could take a break, just for a while. He grabbed his phone and made his way to the roof.

Once Peter got up there, he set a timer for 15 minutes and sat down on the edge of the building. It was nice out, just windy enough for there to be a soft chill in the air. Kicking his legs softly, Peter looked out at the city. He had brought out his mask and web-shooters, so he could easily put those on and swing around the city, just for the heck of it. Checking his phone, Peter figured he'd have time for a quick swing around New York before he would go back to work.

Slipping on his mask and web shooters, Peter prepared to jump off the Tower. But, he didn't even get to stand up all the way before he was stopped. Typical. He turned slowly, hoping it wasn't Tony who was going out there. But that was stupid. Of course it would be Tony, who else would be in the Tower? "Seriously? Again?"

Tony was tired. He'd been working for a few hours, not by choice. Which was weird in and of itself. Pepper wants him to do some paperwork, and locked him out of his personal lab. All he wanted was to go and work on his Iron Man armor. SUIT? Instead, he had paperwork and a kid who was trying to jump off Stark Tower.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late but I needed the air...I was getting frustrated." Peter rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. Tony ran a tired hand over his face.

"So, you were gonna jump off the Tower? Kid, you're going to give me a heart attack." Peter slowly pulled off his mask.

"What? No! Well, yeah...but not like that! I was going to gain momentum so I could swing around the city." Peter yawned largely. "I should...I should probably go back inside."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad that you said that and I don't have to drag you back in there."

Peter snorted as they walked into the Tower. Tony led him past his room and into a living room. Peter raised an eyebrow and kept standing as Tony sat down on the couch. "What?" Tony asked, looking up at Peter. "Come here."

Peter sat down beside Tony slowly. He felt like he was in trouble, even though he wasn't. Right? He technically wasn't supposed to be out that late at night, but he hadn't gone anywhere, so he technically wasn't off the property...it was all very confusing and being sleep-deprived didn't help. "Peter," _Oh boy, here it comes_. "I get that you need air sometimes. But seeing you out there, it scared me. Yeah, you get around by your webs. I get that. I'm not saying that you can't do that. But please don't do that at this time. You almost killed me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about how it looked from your perspective. I was just frustrated with my homework, I thought this would help." Peter leaned into Tony's side and sighed. "Sorry."

"Well, you get the point that I was trying to make, right?" Peter nodded. "Good. Now, you need sleep. When you wake up, I'll help you with your homework."

"You sure? It's a lot of work."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It'll be fine. Just go to sleep. We can take care of it in the morning." Peter nestled closer to Tony and closed his eyes.

"It's already morning." Tony snorted.

"That's a smart-aleck response there, kid."

"Yeah, yeah. Good night, Mr Stark."

"Good night, Peter."

If Pepper found them the next morning, on the couch together, she wouldn't mention it. And if she took a picture (not for blackmail, _totally not_), that wouldn't be mentioned either.

**So there was that. Hope you guys liked it! You guys know where questions, feedback and prompts go. Have a good day/night!**

**-Pink Prickly Pears :)**


End file.
